Our present Finnigan GC/MS (Model 1015) does not have the electronic stability of the newer instruments. This is due to its age (4 years) and to recent advances in instrument design which insure stability. Our GC/MS system will be utilized to a large extent for mass fragmentography and this requires an extremely stable instrument so that peak drift does not occur during the time of analysis. In order to insure the continued reliable use of our present instrument for routine GC/MS analysis and for mass fragmentography, we are requesting that the electronics be replaced with the more stable Model 3200 electronics.